Disaster
by V3 Desuke
Summary: Karena kedamaian tidak akan abadi, manusia harus berjuang di antara hidup dan mati demi mendapatkan kedamaian yang mereka inginkan. Meskipun itu artinya mereka harus melawan sesuatu yang di luar akal sehat mereka sekalipun./"Yang harus kuurus bukan hanya monster-monster di luar sana, perempuan menyebalkan ini juga sangat merepotkan."/Collaboration of V3Yagami & Kira Desuke/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

_**DISASTER**_

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer : **Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Story : **V3Yagami & Kira Desuke (V3 Desuke)_

_**Genre : **Horror, Friendship, Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort_

_**Rated : **M_

**.**

**.**

Apa yang paling kita sukai saat berada di sekolah? Apakah bertemu dengan teman-teman? Pacar? Menyendiri di atap saat pelajaran yang membosankan sedang berlangsung? Atau memang menyukai belajar dengan suasana kelas yang sunyi? Masing-masing ada selera dalam melakukan sesuatu khususnya di sekolah. Di saat para remaja sedang menikmati masa-masa SMA mereka, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang kini dengan serius menatap _sensei_ yang tengah menjelaskan sebuah sejarah yang bertema taktik perang.

Terlihat beberapa murid menguap di dalam kelas dan memainkan hp-nya diam-diam, namun Sakura—nama dari pemilik rambut _pink_ itu sangat menikmati pelajaran dengan antusias, bahkan ia mencatat beberapa taktik yang ia anggap menarik untuk dipraktekan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Saat Sakura sedang mencatat di notes pribadinya, terdengar suara teriakan dari lorong dan suara langkah kaki yang berlari. Sakura menoleh ke jendela dan melihat sosok dua laki-laki yang sedang berlari seperti menghindari seseorang. Satu berambut pirang, ia berlari sambil tertawa menggelegar, satu lagi laki-laki berambut _spike _coklat yang menyeringai. Sakura memincingkan matanya lalu pandangannya terkejut pada sosok wanita berambut pendek... itu adalah Anko-_sensei_.

"Lagi-lagi berbuat ulah," gumam Sakura.

"BERHENTI INUZUKA! UZUMAKI!"

"Mana mungkin kami berhentiiii!" jawab laki-laki berambut pirang yang disebut dengan Uzumaki.

"Lagipula itu tadi idenya si Sasuke! Hahahaha!" sosok laki-laki bertaring kini yang menyahut.

Saat mereka tidak memperhatikan jalan, suatu sosok yang berdiri di hadapan mereka membiarkan dua siswa yang terkenal dengan biang onar itu menubruknya, dan sosok itu adalah...

"Jiraiya-_sama_..." gumam kedua siswa tersebut.

.

.

_**BRAAK!**_

Sosok yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Jiraiya_-sama_ adalah kepala sekolah di SMA Konoha, terkenal dengan wataknya yang galak dan tegas. Kadang terlihat konyol kalau sudah berhadapan dengan sekretarisnya–Tsunade.

"Apa kalian sadar apa yang telah kalian lakukan?! Kiba! Naruto!" bentak Jiraiya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba dan Naruto kini hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka, Naruto menguap dan Kiba mengangkat satu kakinya di atas meja.

"Jaga kelakuan kalian!" Jiraiya kembali membentak sambil menyingkirkan kaki Kiba yang tadi diletakan di atas mejanya.

"Jangan berlebihan, kami hanya menyibak rok Anko-_sensei_, itu kelakuan alami para remaja," ucap Naruto menyepelekan.

"_Nice_," timpal Kiba memberikan sentuhan punggung tangan pada Naruto, dan Naruto meresponnya.

"ITU BUKAN TINDAKAN ANAK SMA!" jerit Jiraiya frustasi, "Kalian tahu, selain ini kenakalan apa saja yang kalian perbuat? Melakukan kegiatan mesum di bawah tangga! Menggoda kakak kelas kalian yang sedang latihan _gymnastic_, lalu apa? Apa lagi?"

"Kita belum pernah mencoba Tsunade-_san_," usul Kiba pada Naruto.

"Ide bagus," sahut Naruto.

"CUKUP!" Jiraiya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju lemari yang berisi daftar-daftar hukuman siswa, begitu ia mendapat satu buku, Jiraiya memberikannya pada dua siswa yang sangat terkenal dengan biang onar.

"Hukuman kalian, baca halaman seratus empat puluh lima poin ke lima," ujar Jiraiya.

Kiba dan Naruto serempak membuka buku tebal itu dan menemukan halaman yang dimaksud, saat mereka membaca poin ke lima...

"Yang benar saja!" protes Kiba.

"Aku tidak mau!" sambung Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, mau tidak mau... kalian harus mau," ucap Jiraiya menyeringai.

"Tempat itu banyak debu! Bau!" sewot Kiba.

"Aku ini anak dari donatur terbesar untuk sekolah ini, bayangkan apa yang akan orang tuaku lakukan kalau terkena hukuman 'membersihkan isi gudang sampai bersih'?!" ujar Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah dapat izin dari mereka," jawab Jiraiya sambil memperlihatkan surat pengizinan memberi hukuman pada mereka berdua dari kedua orang tua masing-masing.

"Nah sekarang..." Jiraiya menatap tajam pada mereka, "LAKSANAKAN HUKUMAN KALIAN!"

.

.

"Tua bangka brengsek!"

"Jangan mengeluh terus Naruto! Ini di luar perkiraan kita," tegur Kiba.

"Lihat kita! Berpakaian seperti pembersih gudang! Kostumnya jelek, topi ini... aarrrghhh, dan lagi kenapa gudang letaknya harus di belakang gedung utama! Banyak pohon pula! Ini gudang atau rumah hantu!"

Saat Naruto sedang menggerutu dan mengoceh dengan arti yang tidak dimengerti oleh Kiba, tatapan pemuda itu kini tertuju pada sosok perempuan berambut _pink_ yang kini sedang berjalan melewati halaman sekolah dan menuju mereka yang kini berdiri di depan pintu gudang. Sosok Sakura masih terlihat jauh, namun bisa Kiba lihat kalau gadis itu kini kesusahan mengangkat peralatan olahraga.

"Naruto," panggil Kiba sambil menyeret lengan sahabatnya itu, "kau pernah lihat dia sebelumnya?"

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto balik, saat ia melihat sosok Sakura,"Ah... Haruno Sakura, murid paling pintar nomor satu di sekolah ini...kau tidak tertarik padanya, 'kan?"

"Mana mungkin, lucu saja... lihat baju olahraganya, kebesaran dan rambutnya dikuncir rendah, dia itu gadis desa atau apa? Culun," ucap Kiba melecehkan.

"Hahahaha, jangan begitu, dia anaknya baik tidak seperti wanita-wanita lain yang mementingkan penampilan mereka," bela Naruto yang membuat Kiba memincingkan matanya.

"Kau suka padanya, eh?" tebak Kiba menyenggol lengan Naruto.

"Tidak, biasa saja... di-dia bukan tipeku," jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Mau lakukan sesuatu yang menarik?" usul Kiba menyeringai.

Saat sosok Sakura hampir mendekati mereka, Kiba menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Biar kami bant–"

"Tidak usah, buka pintunya," tolak Sakura ketus tanpa menatap Kiba yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Pffttt." Naruto menahan tawanya saat melihat Sakura menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Kiba.

Karena Kiba tidak bergerak dan terus menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jengkel, maka Naruto lah yang membuka pintu gudang agar Sakura dapat meletakkan beberapa besi yang ia bawa.

"Apa kabar, Sakura-_chan_?" sapa Naruto.

Mendengar Naruto memanggil nama kecil Sakura membuat Kiba dan justru Sakura sendiri menatap aneh.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Sakura bingung, begitu ia sadar akan pakaian yang Naruto dan Kiba pakai, ia menaikan satu alisnya dan berucap, "Hukuman halaman seratus empat puluh lima poin lima."

Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat kedua pembuat onar itu tertegun, dari mana Sakura tahu tentang hukuman mereka?

"Bagaimana kau–"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu hukuman apa saja yang berlaku di sekolah ini," potong Sakura pada pertanyaan Kiba, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Sombong sekalii!" geram Kiba.

"Seingatku dia anak yang ramah," ucap Naruto pelan, namun cukup untuk terdengar di telinga Kiba.

"Seingatmu? Memang kau pernah berteman dengannya?" tanya Kiba sambil melempar sapu yang dari tadi ia genggam.

"Kami satu SMP dulu, ia memang anak yang pendiam, suka belajar, tapi tidak sejudes tadi," jawab Naruto.

"Yaa, manusia bisa berubah," ujar Kiba sambil berjalan.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Makan di kantin, aku lapar, sekalian minta traktir pada Sasuke yang menyebabkan kita dihukum."

.

.

Suasana kantin ramai seperti biasanya, terdapat beberapa kelompok yang terbentuk di kawasan tertentu. Seperti di pojok adalah kawasan para siswi populer yang berisik, tidak memesan apa-apa tapi berkumpul tidak jelas dan kerjaannya membicarakan orang, di pojok lainnya ada sekumpulan anak-anak pintar yang selalu mendiskusikan pelajaran yang baru saja mereka terima, di pojok lainnya adalah tempat Sasuke dan Naruto beserta pengikut mereka yang sama-sama pembuat onar namun tidak separah mereka berdua. Posisi yang paling dihindari adalah tempat ini, tempat yang Sakura duduki sendiri di tengah-tengah pusat perhatian orang.

Sudah biasa bagi Sakura duduk sendiri sambil menyantap makan siangnya, Sakura tidak mempunyai teman, sejak masuknya ke SMA ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidak dekat dengan siapapun di sekolah ini. Kiba berbisik pada Naruto dan mengarah pada Sakura, terlihat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan Kiba menurutinya.

"Jangan ganggu dia, dia cengeng lho," cegah Naruto.

"Masa? Aku pikir dia bukan tipe perempuan yang gampang menangis," ucap Kiba.

"Siapa? Haruno?" tanya seseorang dari perkumpulan mereka dengan nada malas. Dia mengatakan itu sembari menyeruput jus tomat di genggamannya.

"Kau kenal dia, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba balik.

"Ya, dia berhasil mengalahkan nilaiku saat penerimaan murid baru, tidak masalah bagiku, hanya saja sedikit jengkel ketika aku melihat anak itu begitu dingin ketika aku akan mengucapkan selamat," jawab Sasuke.

"Dia mengalahkanmu?" ujar Kiba kaget.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, dia itu paling pintar nomor satu," ucap Naruto mengingatkan.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu kan, Naruto? Dia hanya beruntung saat itu," ucapnya ketus. Kiba hanya diam, tapi Naruto ingin mengelak. Hanya saja kata-katanya tertelan begitu suatu pengumuman tiba-tiba muncul.

"_Perhatian pada seluruh siswa-siswi, harap dengarkan baik-baik pengumuman ini. Jangan ada satu orang pun yang keluar dari gedung sekolah, sekali lagi kami ingatkan... jangan ada satu orang pun yang meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Apabila masih ada yang berada di luar gedung, kami harapkan segera masuk secepatnya, terima kasih."_

Setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut, beberapa siswa ada yang mengeluh, ada yang bersorak riang karena sepertinya kegiatan belajar mengajar akan berhenti sementara. Beda dengan Sakura yang langsung berpikir ada sesuatu yang menjanggal, ia langsung beranjak dan berlari menuju kepala kantin.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak tahu, kami juga diperintahkan agar tidak meninggalkan tempat," jawab kepala kantin.

Sakura berlari melewati beberapa orang yang berdiri, melihat gelagat Sakura membuat Sasuke panasaran... kenapa gadis itu seolah bergegas dengan wajah panik?

"Pengumuman ini..." ucap Sasuke, "tidak akan disiarkan kalau tidak ada kejadian yang sangat genting juga berbahaya."

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu itu," ujar Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang sekolah ini?" sindir Sasuke yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kiba.

"Ikuti aku, sepertinya akan ada kejadian menarik," jawab Sasuke.

Kiba dan Naruto langsung mengikuti Sasuke yang berlari, mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang menuju lantai atas lalu menuju ke ruangan dimana sosok Sakura sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menempelkan telinga kanannya.

"Apa yang kau–"

Sakura langsung memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan bahasa tubuhnya, menempelkan telunjuk pada bibirnya seolah menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Menuruti kode yang Sakura berikan Sasuke mengangguk dan mendekatkan diri pada pintu itu.

"Kenapa dia ikut-ikutan?" bisik Naruto pada Kiba.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" terdengar suara cemas seorang wanita di dalam ruangan yang sedang mereka curi dengar.

"Kita tidak bisa memulangkan seluruh murid kalau begini, Shizune, cepat kau hubungi bagian kepolisian!"

"Baik, Jiraiya-_sama_."

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Apa jangan-jangan ada kejadian buruk?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, "Mana kutahu, jangan tanya padaku," jawab Sakura yang kemudian pergi.

"Hah? Kenapa dia?" tanya Sasuke pada siapapun yang mendengarnya. Laki-laki itu menggerutu pelan, "Sudah bagus aku bertanya baik-baik padanya."

"Menyebalkan, bahkan pada Sasuke pun dia sombong! Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk laki-laki ini?!" geram Kiba sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Justru karena dia tahu, makanya dia tidak mau terlibat," jawab Naruto dengan nada candanya.

Saat mereka sedang membahas Sakura, pintu ruangan kepala sekolah terbuka dan terlihat ada beberapa guru yang sedang berkumpul di dalam. Seluruh mata memandang tiga sosok pemuda yang terkenal dengan... kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya wanita berambut hitam pendek bernama Shizune.

"Ehm... kami..."

"Ingin menanyakan tentang pengumuman tadi," sambar Sasuke pada ucapan Naruto. Terlihat Shizune sedikit gugup menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke kemudian melemparkan pandangannya pada Jiraiya yang kini sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "ayolah, kalian semua tahu aku tidak sebodoh Naruto atau Kiba yang tidak mengerti arti dari pengumuman tadi."

"Heeeii!" sewot kedua temannya.

"Sasuke, kembali ke kelasmu dan–"

_**BRAAAKKK!**_

Suara kencang yang terdengar dari gerbang sekolah membuat para guru keluar dari ruangan dan berlari ke lorong untuk melihat apa yang terjadi-tentu saja Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba mengikutinya. Begitu ia melihat ada sebuah Truk yang menabrak pagar sekolahan, Jiraiya langsung kembali ke ruangannya dan mengangkat telepon entah untuk menelepon siapa.

"Supirnya mabuk atau bagaimana?" tanya Kiba entah pada siapa. Sepertinya dia masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang langsung menangkap penampilan supirnya yang sangat mencurigakan.

Tangan Naruto bergetar, berusaha menunjuk ke arah supir di mobil tersebut, "A-Apa itu?" tanya laki-laki yang memiliki rambut _spike blonde _itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

Sekarang bukan hanya Naruto yang memasang wajah takut, mereka yang melihat apa yang keluar dari truk itu pun memasang wajah takut, bahkan Shizune sampai gemetar melihat sosok manusia dengan tangan yang buntung, darah yang berceceran kemana-mana dan kakinya yang pincang... juga satu matanya yang copot keluar menggelantung di wajahnya.

"Hiiii! Makhluk apa ituu?" tanya Naruto jijik.

"Tsunade-_san_!" Terdengar suara familiar bagi mereka semua dari lorong, dan pemilik suara itu adalah Sakura yang sedang berlari menuju sosok Tsunade, "Aku telepon ayahku tadi, katanya ada–"

"Haruno, ikut aku!" potong Tsunade menarik tangan Sakura menuju ruangan Jiraiya.

Tanpa izin dari siapapun, Sasuke mengikuti Tsunade dan Sakura yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Jiraiya, namun Kiba dan Naruto tetap berada di tepi jendela lorong memperhatikan gerakan manusia yang tidak layak dibilang hidup itu bergerak. Sakura menyerahkan hp-nya pada Jiraiya kemudian laki-laki penyandang posisi kepala sekolah itu mengangguk.

"Apa sudah ada tindakan dari pihak ayahmu?" tanya Jiraiya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Jiraiya menghela napas, menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Belum sempat Jiraiya menjawab, suara Naruto meramaikan suasana, "Jiraiya-_sama_! Makhluk itu mencoba masuk, dia terus-terusan membenturkan kepalanya ke pagar besi!"

"Makhluk apa itu sebenarnya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Suara langkah lari dari lorong terdengar semakin mendekat, dan itu adalah sosok siswi berambut pirang dengan kostum _archery_ yang sedang ia kenakan, "Jiraiya-_sama_, di _lobby_ sekolah ramai sekali, banyak siswa siswi yang menjerit ketakutan karena manusia—makhluk aneh yang datang lewat gerbang belakang!" teriaknya berantakan-setidaknya dia berusaha menjelaskan dengan baik.

"Ck, sial! Tsunade, tolong kau atur para murid di bagian _lobby_ timur, dan suruh Shizune mengatur di bagian _lobby_ barat. Kumpulkan mereka semua di lantai dua," perintah Jiraiya.

"Baik."

Saat Tsunade bergerak dan menghampiri Shizune, mereka berdua berlari menuju lantai bawah. Jiraiya mengambil senapan yang ia simpan di balik lemari rahasia dan mengokangnya.

"Jiraiya-_sama_... apa yang–"

"Maaf, tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya, aku harus menyelamatkan murid-muridku," ucap Jiraiya memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Jiraiya membuka jendela ruangannya yang langsung tertuju pada halaman belakang sekolah, kemudian ia membidik senapan itu dan mengambil napas pelan-pelan sampai...

_Syuuuuu!_

**_DOOOOOR!_**

Terlihat Jiraiya berhasil menembak kepala makhluk yang diceritakan oleh siswi-nya yang berambut pirang itu. Namun masih belum cukup, makhluk-makhluk lain yang sejenis mulai berdatangan-bahkan jumlahnya semakin banyak. Jiraiya mendecih, "Mulai saat ini, jangan ada yang meninggalkan gedung sampai bantuan datang!"

Kakek tua berambut putih itu pergi meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang kini berada di ruangannya. Suasana kini terasa canggung karena para murid itu tidak saling kenal satu sama lain. Merasa mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya perempuan di antara tiga laki-laki, wanita berpakaian _club archery_ itu menghampiri Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Yamanaka Ino, siapa namamu?" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Sakura menjabat tangan Ino, "Haruno Sakura."

"Kalau aku Inuzuka–"

"Cukup perkenalannya, sekarang beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi dan apa yang kau tunjukan tadi pada Jiraiya-_sama_?" potong Sasuke pada ucapan Kiba yang hendak memperkenalkan dirinya. Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Waw, ada apa ini? seorang Uchiha Sasuke berada di sini bukan di tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak nakal yang kini sedang menangis ketakutan di pojok kantin?" ucap Ino dengan nada sarkastik.

Sasuke mendengus sebelum akhirnya bertanya lagi pada Sakura, "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Sepertinya dia memang berniat mengabaikan sindiran sarkastik Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi, ayahku hanya mengatakan terjadi penyerangan biologis di daerah Tokyo," jawab Sakura. Kedua matanya menyipit seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang harus kalian lihat." Dia bergumam sembari mengambil Hp miliknya tersebut.

"Tunggu tunggu, memangnya ayahmu siapa? Kenapa dia bisa tahu banyak?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu hanya melirik Kiba sekilas kemudian menjawab singkat, "Ayahku pemimpin pasukan elit _Tokyo Police Department _yang biasa disingkat menjadi TPD."

Belum sempat semua orang yang mendengar jawaban Sakura itu terkejut, Sakura sudah lebih dulu membuka kembali Hp-nya. Kiba memperhatikan _style_ Sakura yang bisa dibilang... Kuno? Seragamnya yang sediki kebesaran, kerah baju yang dikancing penuh dengan pita yang terikat di lehernya, rok yang panjangnya di bawah lutut, membuat Kiba berpikir...

Kenapa masih ada gaya yang culun seperti ini?-Tidak, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya... bagaimana anak pemimpin pasukan elit polisi bergaya culun seperti ini? Setidaknya dia bisa bergaya dengan lebih sedikit berkelas, 'kan?

Ah tapi, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Ini," Sakura menunjukkan layar hp pada mereka, "ayahku baru saja mengirim gambar suasana di wilayah kantornya."

Semua anak yang ada di sana hanya bisa membuka mulut mereka tak percaya. Dari layar Hp yang cukup kecil itu terlihat suasana yang luar biasa berantakan. Manusia-manusia yang masih sama seperti mereka terlihat berlarian ke sana sini-berusaha menghindar dari kejaran makhluk-makhluk seperti yang tadi ditembak Jiraiya sebelumnya. Beberapa ada yang tertangkap dan digigit oleh makhuk itu hingga darahnya bermuncratan kemana-mana di sekitarnya. Belum lagi kebakaran dimana-mana.

Sangat hancur dan berantakan.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Rasanya baru saja tadi mereka sedang memakan dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan yang mengharuskan mereka terjebak di antara pilihan hidup dan mati.

"Mereka... makhluk apa sih?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan ngeri. Perutnya terasa mual, dia siap untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya kapan saja melihat pemandangan di layar Hp Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... yang pasti... Jiraiya-_sama_ mengetahui sesuatu," jawab gadis beriris hijau _emerald _itu apa adanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita semua kebawah dan bantu para _sensei_ untuk menenangi murid-murid yang lain," usul Sasuke.

"Tidak," tolak Sakura, membuat langkah mereka yang tadinya akan bergerak jadi terhenti.

Uchiha bungsu itu menggertakkan giginya, "Apa katamu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar tersinggung, baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak mau menuruti ucapannya.

"Aku bilang tidak, aku tidak mau mengikuti usul dari anak yang selalu membuat onar dan membangkang di sekolahan," jawab Sakura sambil menutup hp _flip_-nya. Kedua matanya menatap rendah Uchiha Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. Seperti melihat serangga kotor yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Kau–"

"Aku akan memberitahu informasi pada kalian apa yang ayahku berikan, tapi aku tidak ada niatan untuk berteman dengan kalian," ucap Sakura sinis.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu seperti itu," tegur Ino lembut-berusaha mencairkan suasana di sekitar mereka yang tiba-tiba menegang karena kata-kata Sakura tadi.

Mendengar suara Ino membuat Sakura terdiam dulu beberapa saat. Gadis yang memiliki rambut _pink _sebahu itu memperhatikan Ino dengan intens sebelum berkata, "Terkecuali padamu, mungkin aku bisa toleransi."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Perasaanku mengatakan kalau kau anak yang baik."

Alasan yang konyol memang, namun saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membahas hal seperti itu. Sakura berjalan bersama Ino di depan Sasuke, Kiba dan Naruto. Masa bodoh dengan ketiga laki-laki yang sedang menatap jengkel ke arah mereka sekarang. Merasa dipimpin oleh seorang wanita membuat Sasuke jengkel, bisa-bisanya gadis itu menolak usulnya di depan teman-temannya.

"Heh, ada juga yang berani menolakmu, Sasuke," ledek Naruto.

"Ini benar-benar menarik seperti apa yang kaubilang, hahahahaa," lanjut Kiba, dia tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Menarik sekali melihat ada manusia yang lebih sombong dari Sasuke, perempuan pula.

"Diam!"

Setelah berteriak untuk membuat Kiba dan Naruto bungkam, Sasuke menatap tajam gadis sombong yang sekarang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya. Kedua matanya memicing, tatapannya menajam penuh amarah. Tangan kanannya mengepal. Sialan sekali perempuan itu. Seandainya saja ada sesuatu yang bisa dipukul untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya-salahkan hukum alam yang tidak memperbolehkan laki-laki untuk memukul perempuan.

"Haruno Sakura ya..."

Sasuke mendecih. Dia berbisik sehingga tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya termasuk kedua temannya yang lain. Namun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum-menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Punggung kecil gadis di depannya terasa begitu menggoda untuk dihancurkan. Mungkin bukan hanya masalah makhluk-makhluk aneh di luar sana yang harus dia urus, tapi gadis ini juga. Biar dia tahu rasa apa akibatnya jika sudah membuat Uchiha Sasuke merasa kehilangan harga dirinya.

"...lihat saja nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Jeng jeng jeeeeeeeeeng! sambitlah duo collab wanita kece yang menawan iniiiii~~  
**

**V3 : **Itu kenapa gue nulisnya sambiitt?! sambut wooyy! ehem... *kibas rambut cantik* jadi... inilah fict collab saya dan Deb deb XD semoga kalian suka ya, kami memutuskan untuk bertema tentang makhluk2 aneh menjijikan tapi juga unyu (?) yaitu zombie XD udah lama mau bikin fict ini, tapi kayaknya g akan sanggup kalau sendiri, makanya collab sama deb deb XD udah ah... aku malu melanjutkan omongan ini XD *sodorin mic ke debby*

**Desuke : ***nerima mic dari kak V3 dengan muka kalem* Rasanya semangat berisikku sudah kesedot sama kak V3 sampai-sampai aku gak tahu mau ngomong apaan -_- #heh Intinya sama kayak kak V3 sih wkwkwk zombie itu unyu lho (OwO) #kepalamukenapa Berawal dari kesamaan kami menyukai anime Highschool of the Dead sampai akhirnya membuat fic ini lol entah kenapa bagiku saat kak V3 ngajak collab bikin fic ini tuh random banget :)) #ditendang

**Itu aja kayaknya yang bisa diomongin satu-satu dari kami wkwkwk. Untuk chapter ini, yang nulis ceritanya V3, Desuke cuma ngebeta dan nambahin beberapa kata. Chapter depan nanti perannya gantian, Desuke yang nulis, V3 yang ngebeta. Dan seterusnyaaa bergantian tugas di setiap chapter xDD**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca (apalagi kalau sampai mau me-_review, _nge-_fave, _dan nge-_follow _****fic ini) yaaaa 8D *tebar kecup (?) -heh***


	2. Chapter 2

**Haaiii, ini chapter 2 kami. sebelum masuk ke cerita, aku mau bales review tapi ngga semuanya gpp ya? XD aku mau jawab beberapa aja dari inti ceritanya.  
**

**Fict ini emang kita terinspirasi sama HOTD tapi bukan berarti pengkarakterannya ngikutin HOTD, kita punya pengkarakteran sendiri kok :D**

**itu aja ah, kami punya keunggulan sendiri-sendiri yang kalau digabungin mungkin akan jadi kece (?)**

**untuk ciri khas ke possessifan sasuke, nanti bakal aku munculin kok, tapi ngga kental, karena ini bukan fict yang kental akan romance-nya :D**

**.**

**.**

_**DISASTER**_

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer : **__Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Authors : **__V3Yagami & Kira Desuke (V3 Desuke)_

_**Genres : **__Horror, Friendship, Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Rated : **__M_

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 2_

**.**

**.**

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Waktu dimana seharusnya para siswa-siswi SMA Konoha pulang dari sekolah mereka dan sedang berjalan menuju rumah kesayangan mereka. Namun, ada juga yang masih tinggal di sekolah untuk sekedar mengikuti les atau mata pelajaran tambahan—biasanya untuk anak-anak kelas tiga yang akan mengikuti ujian beberapa bulan lagi. Dan untuk anak-anak kelas satu sampai dua, alasan mereka masih tinggal di sekolah pada jam segini adalah untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler atau mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Yah... itu semua kegiatan wajar yang masih dilakukan setidaknya sampai kemarin.

Yamanaka Ino kini hanya bisa menutup mulutnya karena ngeri. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna _aquamarine _mengecil dan terlihat bergetar. Sekarang dia dan keempat teman yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu sedang berada di atas gedung SMA Konoha. Dari sini mereka bisa melihat setiap sudut penjuru halaman sekolah mereka yang luas. Halaman sekolah mereka yang tadinya asri dengan tumbuhan hijau berbagai jenis yang lengkap, harus menerima cipratan darah dari beberapa warga sekolah yang berusaha melawan makhluk-makhluk aneh tersebut.

Tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya Ino menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk bersimpuh sementara kedua matanya memejam erat. Air mata mulai terlihat menggenang di sudut matanya. Gadis malang itu menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya, "Mengerikan... mengerikan... kenapa..." begitu gumamnya berulang-ulang.

Melihat Ino yang mulai kehilangan pertahanannya membuat Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke yang kebetulan di samping kanan kiri Ino langsung menoleh. Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum ikut menurunkan tubuhnya dan memegang bahu Ino yang terus bergetar, "Ino..." bisiknya. Entah kenapa tidak ada kata yang terpikir untuk menghibur gadis malang berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana!?" Pertanyaan dengan nada suara bergetar terdengar dari mulut Inuzuka Kiba. Laki-laki bertato taring merah di kedua pipinya itu menatap ngeri melihat salah satu penjaga gerbang sekolah mereka berusaha memukulkan kayu pada dua makhluk aneh yang mendekatinya. Tapi, usahanya itu sia-sia. Selain dua makhluk tersebut semakin mendekatinya, dari belakang makhluk yang lain menggigit lehernya sampai dia berteriak dan terjatuh. Sekarang tiga makhluk aneh tadi menggigiti tubuhnya hingga dia berhenti meronta.

Naruto yang melihat hal yang sama hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Tangannya yang memegang pembatas terlihat bergetar. "Bagaimana... kita bisa melawan mereka?" Anak tunggal Uzumaki tersebut berteriak penuh emosi ke arah lima temannya yang berdiri berderet di samping kanannya, "KITA INI HANYA MURID SMA BIASA! SENJATA SAJA TIDAK PUNYA—"

"Naruto, tenanglah." Potong Uchiha Sasuke dengan cepat. Iris _onyx _miliknya terlihat begitu tajam ketika menatap iris biru langit milik Naruto. Melihat tatapan Sasuke tersebut, Naruto akhirnya berusaha tenang—walau dia sempat tertangkap basah beberapa kali menelan ludah karena tegang.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari halaman belakang sekolah yang mulai terlihat semakin mencekam. Dia menatap keempat teman barunya. "Meskipun kita bertanya-tanya atau menangis dan hanya diam di tempat ini, tidak akan ada yang berubah." Sasuke menunjuk ke bawah, membuat teman-temannya melihat makhluk-makhluk aneh itu semakin bertambah banyak. "Jawabannya sudah jelas, kita harus turun dan melawan mereka."

"Dengan apa?" Sakura yang tadi duduk untuk menghibur Ino kini ikut berdiri. Sehingga dia dan Sasuke berhadap-hadapan. Kedua anak yang saling bersaing merebut nomor satu di sekolah itu kini saling menatap. "Selain itu, setelah melawan mereka, kita akan kemana? Tetap menunggu di sini?" tanyanya sinis.

"Setidaknya aku masih mengingat perintah Jiraiya-_sama _untuk tidak meninggalkan sekolah," jawab Sasuke sembari memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Tidak meninggalkan sekolah? Kau mau kita tetap tinggal bersama makhluk-makhluk tidak jelas itu?" cerocos Kiba. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu ikut menunjuk bawah gedung sekolah. "Kau pasti sudah gila, Sasuke!" teriaknya lagi.

"Kiba—"

"Aku punya rencana."

Perkataan Sakura yang terdengar cukup keras secara tiba-tiba menghentikan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Kiba. Sekarang keempat orang yang tadi saling berdebat menatap ke arah Sakura. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu berwarna _soft pink _tersebut mengotak-atik Hp-nya beberapa saat sebelum menunjukkan layarnya pada keempat orang yang ada di sana. Walau begitu, pada akhirnya hanya Sasuke yang maju dan membaca tulisan-tulisan di layar Hp Sakura tersebut. Kedua matanya membulat sementara Sakura tersenyum bangga melihat perubahan air wajah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada ayahku tentang aku berkumpul bersama Ino dan tiga laki-laki bodoh. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kita butuh senjata kepolisian yang jelas lebih berguna untuk melawan para makhluk-makhluk aneh itu."

Naruto dan Kiba mendelik, "Tiga laki-laki bodoh berarti..."

"Dan sesuai yang kuharapkan, ayah mengizinkan kita untuk memakai alat-alat kepolisian dengan syarat kita harus bisa memberi informasi yang jelas mengenai kejadian ini. Tidak harus langsung semuanya secara terperinci, cukup berurutan seperti kita akan menyelesaikan suatu _puzzle." _lanjut Sakura menjelaskan—mengabaikan tatapan kesal Naruto dan Kiba yang baru saja disebut bodoh olehnya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu, lalu bergumam pelan, "Jadi, pertukaran informasi, ya..." Cukup lama Uchiha bungsu itu berpikir lalu kembali menatap Sakura yang menatapnya datar. "Kenapa ayahmu bisa begitu mempercayaimu? Maksudku... aneh saja anggota kepolisian elit bisa mempercayai siswi SMA biasa sepertimu."

"Siswi SMA biasa? Heh, jangan samakan aku dengan pembuat onar sepertimu, Uchiha." Nada bicara Sakura sungguh menyebalkan. Membuat Sasuke mengepal kedua tangannya erat. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak hanya nomor satu di SMA Konoha ini, tapi juga nomor satu di Tokyo. Aku sudah dipastikan akan menjadi anggota TPD nanti."

Tanpa membiarkan keempat orang di sana terkejut, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap keempat orang itu dari balik bahunya. "Karena itu, tak akan kubiarkan kalian menghalangi jalanku." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya saat Sakura kembali membelakanginya dan berkata dengan sombongnya.

"Jadi, rencana kita yang tadi kukatakan adalah... kita akan ke tempat ayahku di tempat kepolisian pusat. Dari sini ke sana kurang lebih lima _kilometer—_itu juga kalau kalian ingin ikut denganku_. _Untuk penjagaan sekolah, bisa kita serahkan pada Jiraiya-_sama _dan para _Sensei _lain, saat ini mereka lebih bisa diandalkan daripada kita," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Lalu, informasi apa yang kau punya untuk diberikan pada ayahmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan jengah. Tangan kirinya sedang memegang tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat dan bergetar—sudah tak sabar rasanya ingin memukul habis wajah sombong gadis itu. "Lalu bagaimana kita bisa ke tempat ayahmu yang berjarak lima _kilometer _itu dalam waktu singkat!?" tanyanya dengan gusar.

Sakura menoleh sedikit. "Apa aku harus memberi tahunya pada otak kosong sepertimu?" Cukup. Naruto yang bisa melihat Sasuke kehabisan kesabarannya segera memegangi laki-laki berambut _raven _itu dari belakang. Walau melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh amarah, Sakura sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dia justru melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan tenang, "Tapi baiklah, karena kau masih di urutan kedua di bawahku, aku akan memberi tahumu informasi yang kutangkap dari pengamatanku beberapa saat tadi. Kalian juga dengarkan aku, agar kalian tidak merepotkanku."

Iris hijau _emerald _yang indah itu menatap keempat orang yang ada di depannya. Aura serius terasa di sekitar tubuhnya. Ino, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sasuke menatapnya heran. Sakura membuka mulutnya perlahan, "Mereka adalah sesuatu yang disebut dengan _zombie._"

"_Zombie?_" ucap keempat orang di depannya—_minus _Sasuke—mengulang perkataan anak polisi tersebut. Sakura mengangguk sekilas.

"Ya, coba lihat lagi mereka." Sakura melangkah kembali mendekati pagar pembatas lalu melihat ke bawah. Dia menunjuk ke arah penjaga gerbang sekolah yang tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi gigitan tadi hingga tulangnya terlihat. Ino membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Tentu saja dengan tubuh seperti itu, tidak mungkin penjaga gerbang sekolah mereka masih tetap hidup.

Namun, selanjutnya terjadi hal yang mengejutkan. Tubuh penjaga gerbang sekolah itu berubah warna menjadi abu-abu tua—seperti hangus setelah terbakar. Dia kemudian berdiri dengan kedua mata yang sudah sepenuhnya memutih—tidak ada pupil hitam sama sekali. Lalu penjaga gerbang sekolah berambut hitam itu ikut berjalan seperti makhluk-makhluk di sekitarnya. Seperti mayat hidup. Keempat anak yang saat ini masih selamat berani bertaruh penjaga gerbang sekolah itu bukan lagi penjaga yang mereka kenal.

"Seperti itulah _zombie, _hidup lagi untuk kemudian mencari manusia yang masih hidup seperti kita dan memakannya. Terkena satu gigitan saja sudah cukup menjadikan kita seperti mereka."

"Tapi, kenapa bisa?" tanya Ino panik, "Apa ada keajaiban dunia seperti ini!?"

"Bukan keajaiban dunia, itu tak lebih dari sekedar penyakit mematikan." Sakura memegang dagunya seolah berpikir kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi, aku masih belum tahu dari mana asal penyakit misterius ini. Yang jelas, aku baru tahu satu cara untuk menghentikan mereka."

"He? Apa itu?"

Sakura menoleh, menatap Naruto yang terlihat begitu penasaran. Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Pisahkan atau hancurkan kepala dari tubuh mereka."

Ino langsung melotot, menatap Sakura tak percaya. "A-Apa? Jadi kita harus—"

"Ya, masuk akal." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Laki-laki itu menatap malas Sakura yang kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Kalian lihat saat Jiraiya-_sama _menembak _zombie-zombie _itu, 'kan? Yang kepalanya hilang langsung berhenti bergerak, tapi tidak untuk yang kepalanya masih ada—meskipun mereka kehilangan kaki dan tangan, selama kepala mereka masih ada, mereka akan terus bergerak," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar membuat teman-teman yang lainnya mengerti.

"Ba-Baiklah aku mengerti." Naruto lalu menatap Sakura lagi. "Sekarang bagaimana kita ke tempat ayahmu, Sakura?"

"Ino." Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat tubuh Ino berjengit. Gadis yang sebelah matanya tertutup poninya itu menatap Sakura yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Aku tahu kau membawa mobil yang kau parkirkan di _minimarket _sebelah sekolah, benar 'kan?"

"Lho? Membawa mobil sendiri kan dilarang—"

"Memang, karena itu Ino menyembunyikan mobilnya di _minimarket _tersebut." Wajah Ino memucat—tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Melihat itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum manis. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melaporkannya pada Jiraiya-_sama. _Toh, pada akhirnya mobilmu itu berguna juga untuk saat seperti ini," lanjut Sakura yang entah kenapa nada bicaranya terdengar sinis di telinga Ino yang wajahnya semakin memucat.

Melihat Sakura yang akan kembali berbicara, Sasuke segera memotongnya. Bermaksud menjabarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, "Tapi Ino, bukan kau yang akan menyupir mobilmu melainkan Kiba." Belum sempat Kiba atau Ino protes, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tahu Ino terkenal dengan kelihaiannya dalam memanah—itu artinya kau bisa melempar atau menembak sesuatu dengan tepat. Ino, kau bagus dalam pertarungan jarak jauh. Sementara aku, Kiba, dan Naruto bisa dikatakan bagus di pertarungan jarak dekat. Selain itu..."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Gadis itu berkali-kali melirik jam di layar Hp-nya yang berbentuk _flip _tersebut. Mengerti maksud Sakura, Sasuke melirik keempat anak lain sebelum berkata, "...sisanya akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang kita bergerak." Sasuke lalu berlari pelan berjalan di belakang Sakura. Kedua matanya memicing menatap punggung Sakura tersebut.

"_Ada yang ingin kupastikan dari perempuan yang sombong ini."_

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sebelum benar-benar turun ke halaman sekolah lalu pergi menuju _minimarket_, Sasuke mengusulkan mereka untuk pergi ke ruang klub. Di sana ada banyak peralatan ekstrakurikuler—terutama yang berhubungan dengan olahraga. Atas perintah Uchiha bungsu itu, Naruto, Kiba, dan Ino segera mencari alat yang setidaknya cocok untuk mereka. Sasuke sendiri memilih mengambil pedang kayu milik klub _Kendo_. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengamati ketiga temannya yang masih mencari sebelum menoleh ke arah pintu dimana Sakura hanya diam berdiri sembari menatap mereka berempat.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu hingga tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Dia terkejut begitu tiba-tiba Sasuke menyodorkan tongkat pemukul kasti ke depan Sakura. Sasuke menatap datar wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu gusar dan kesal di saat bersamaan. "Nih, tidak mungkin kau berjalan melewati para makhluk itu tanpa membawa senjata apapun, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat dan kepalanya langsung menggeleng cepat, "Ti-Tidak!"

"Apa? Kau berharap dilindungi oleh kami berempat?" Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. "Yang benar saja. Calon anggota TPD—"

"BERISIK!" teriak Sakura cepat sembari menyambar stik pemukul di tangan Sasuke yang memang bermaksud diberikan padanya. Mendengar suara Sakura sempat membuat kegiatan ketiga temannya yang sedang mencari senjata sementara berhenti. Tapi tak lama kemudian, mereka melanjutkan pencarian.

Sasuke masih tetap biasa saja melihat Sakura yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi tegang—tidak setenang sebelumnya. Sekarang laki-laki itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu di belakangnya, "Melihat sikapmu pada Ino tadi, membuatku mengerti kenapa sikapmu di awal sangat berbeda pada perempuan itu," Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh arti sembari memperhatikan Ino dari jauh.

"Kau hanya bersikap baik padanya karena kau memang ingin memanfaatkannya—agar kau bisa memakai mobilnya ketika waktu yang diperlukan datang."

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya menatap Sasuke yang seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut membuang wajahnya, "Aku benar, 'kan?" Sakura masih enggan menjawab. "Kau bilang kami merepotkan, padahal kau sendiri yang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kami."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura melirik cepat. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, "Ma-Maksudmu—"

"Melihat sikapmu, aku mengambil suatu kesimpulan..." Sekarang mungkin Sakura bisa merasakan keinginan untuk memukul sesuatu seperti yang Sasuke rasakan setiap melihat wajah sombongnya. Iris hijau _emerald _milik gadis itu menajam, membalas iris _onyx _di depannya yang seakan menusuknya di setiap relung tubuhnya. "...aku tahu kelemahanmu, nona Haruno."

Kembali pada tiga anak yang sedang mencari senjata mereka masing-masing. Mengabaikan Sakura dan Sasuke di pintu ruang klub, Kiba dan Naruto mulai berbincang, "Ngomong-ngomong ini artinya kita tidak perlu menahan diri, 'kan?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Kiba, merespon pertanyaan Naruto sembari memperhatikan bola barbel di tangannya.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Menghabisi mereka harus dengan seluruh tenaga, benar 'kan?" Setelah memutuskan pilihannya dengan tongkat pemukul klub _baseball, _begitu pula Kiba, Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Jadi kita tidak perlu takut dihukum atau dimarahi jika menghabisi para _zombie _sialan itu, hahaha!"

"Ah, kau benar juga!" Kiba tersenyum lebar, menyetujui perkataan temannya sesama pembuat onar tersebut. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu merangkul temannya. "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kesempatan bersinar untuk kita datang juga, Naruto!" lanjutnya.

Sementara dua laki-laki di sampingnya terus tertawa seperti orang bodoh, Ino hanya menghela napas pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar bodoh..." gumamnya sembari kembali mencari. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama, Ino memutuskan membawa alat pemanahnya lalu menyiapkan kurang lebih sepuluh busur pemanah yang dimasukkan ke dalam tas punggungnya. Tapi, selain itu dia juga membawa pemukul besi.

Melihat ketiga temannya yang lain sudah siap, Sasuke menatap mereka lalu tersenyum tipis, "Bagus, ayo semuanya." Perintahnya lalu membalikkan tubuh—bermaksud memimpin mereka. Namun lagi-lagi lain halnya dengan Sakura yang sudah berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Sakura. Hal ini tentu saja segera disadari oleh Naruto yang kemudian menatapnya curiga. _Well, _siapa yang tidak akan curiga jika sebelumnya saja Sasuke kesal setengah mati dengan sikap Sakura yang sok itu. Tapi karena dia percaya pada Sasuke yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil, akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Sasuke terus berjalan tepat di belakang Sakura sampai akhirnya—

_**Tap**_

"Uuh... akh... aa..."

Tidak hanya Sakura, tapi keempat temannya yang lain ikut terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? _Zombie _yang berada di depan mereka sekarang sangat mereka kenal. Ino yang memang bertugas sebagai petarung jarak jauh, menatap ngeri melihat salah satu guru di sekolah mereka tersebut.

"Shi-Shizune-_sensei?_" tanya Ino sembari menutup mulutnya. Antara tidak percaya dan takut. "SHIZUNE-_SENSEI!_"

"Tunggu dulu, Ino!" Naruto langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menghalangi agar Ino tidak berlari mendekati tubuh Shizune yang pastinya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, "Itu bukan Shizune-_sensei _yang kita ke—"

_**DHUAAAK—KRAAK!**_

Sakura yang memang berada di posisi paling depan hanya bisa tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berlari melewatinya lalu mematahkan leher Shizune dengan satu pukulan cepat. Bahkan karena kekuatan yang Sasuke keluarkan terlalu besar, Shizune yang lehernya telah miring itu langsung terlempar menabrak tembok di samping kanannya. Sayang sekali pedang kayu yang Sasuke gunakan tak dapat menghancurkan kepala Shizune dengan satu pukulan mudah.

Shizune yang terkapar di dekat tembok sekolah yang mulai sedikit retak itu terlihat akan bergerak lagi. Tidak perlu dua kali perintah, Sasuke langsung mengayunkan kembali pedang kayu di tangannya.

_**DRUAAAK!**_

Suara yang cukup memberi tahu kelima anak manusia di sana, bahwa kepala guru bernama Shizune itu telah hancur—diikuti dengan darah yang langsung bermuncratan mengenai seragam Sasuke.

Setelah memastikan Shizune tidak akan bergerak lagi, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap keempat temannya yang menatapnya tidak percaya. "Ini yang harus kita lakukan. Tidak peduli _zombie _itu berasal dari orang yang kita kenal, kita harus menghabisi mereka untuk selamat." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung menoleh, melihat empat sampai lima _zombie _yang berjarak cukup jauh kini berjalan ke arah mereka. Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya lalu memegang erat gagang pedang kayunya.

"Membunuh atau dibunuh. Hanya itu pilihan kita sekarang."

Mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang mulai berlari ke arah lima _zombie _yang berada di depan jalan mereka, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, dan Ino berlari di belakang Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu semakin mahir memainkan pedang kayunya, terbukti dari para _zombie _itu langsung mati dari satu pukulan cepatnya. Tak heran karena Uchiha bungsu itu adalah ketua klub _Kendo. _

_**ZRAAAK—CRAAT!**_

Begitu pula Kiba dan Naruto yang sudah terbiasa ikut perkelahian antar SMA, mereka bahkan terlihat menikmati saat memukul kepala para _zombie _itu hingga hancur. Ditambah dengan kemampuan mereka dalam bertarung tangan kosong yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

_**BHUAAG—DHUAAK—KRAAAK!**_

Lain halnya dengan Ino yang masih sedikit jijik dengan darah para _zombie _tersebut. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha menghabisi mereka dengan melayangkan pentung besinya acak. Tenaga tangan yang dimilikinya sebagai anggota klub pemanah cukup membantunya.

"Hiii!"

_**BRUAAAK!**_

Sakura? Anehnya dia masih berlari di tengah teman-temannya dan memegang stik pemukulnya dengan erat tanpa menggunakannya sama sekali.

"Hei hei, lihat Kiba! Itu Jiroubou, 'kan?" tanya Naruto sembari memegang bahu Kiba dan menunjuk _zombie _gendut yang sedang berjalan tak tentu arah.

Melihat itu, Kiba tersenyum, "Iya benar, itu dia, Naruto!" Mengerti maksud teman baiknya, Kiba berjalan mendekati Jiroubou dan memasang seringai licik. "Yahoooo! Waktunya balas dendam!" teriaknya.

_**DHUAAAK—KRUAAK!**_

Dengan dua pukulan dari stik pemukul yang sama dari Naruto dan Kiba, kepala Jiroubou sukses hancur hingga darahnya bermuncratan mengenai wajah Kiba dan Naruto yang tersenyum senang. Ino semakin kesal menatap mereka yang terlihat menikmati keadaan ini. Gadis beriris _aquamarine _tersebut memegang bahu Sakura, berusaha mengajak satu-satunya teman perempuannya di kelompok ini untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Sekarang aku setuju denganmu, Sakura. Mereka berdua memang bodoh," gerutu Ino melihat Kiba dan Naruto yang kini menendang-nendang tubuh Jiroubou sembari tertawa. Tidak mendapat respon apapun, Ino menoleh menatap temannya itu, "Saku—"

Dan yang didapatnya adalah tatapan Sakura yang terlihat tegang. Kedua bola matanya membulat dan terlihat bergetar melihat pemandangan halaman sekolah di depannya. Tubuhnya juga terlihat bergetar begitu pula bibirnya. Seluruh tubuhnya memucat. Terlihat sekali bahwa gadis yang di awal terlihat sangat tenang, dingin, dan sombong itu ketakutan setengah mati. Ino menatap Sakura khawatir, "Sakura?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Gadis itu menoleh, melihat tatapan Ino padanya entah kenapa membuat Sakura menggeleng. Awalnya pelan, namun lama kelamaan gelengannya itu semakin cepat sampai akhirnya Sakura berteriak histeris, "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Dan Sakura pun berlari cepat menjauhi Ino, terburu-buru berlari menuju gerbang belakang sekolah yang tinggal beberapa _meter _lagi di depannya.

Teriakan histeris Sakura itu membuat Kiba dan Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Ino berteriak memanggil nama Sakura namun tidak dipedulikan gadis bermahkota _soft pink _yang terus berlari itu. Sialnya lagi, entah kenapa teriakan Sakura itu membuat para _zombie _berjalan terhuyung ke arah Sakura. Ino yang menyadari salah satu _zombie _sudah berada di depan Sakura, buru-buru mengambil busur panah di punggungnya.

"SAKURA, AWAS!" teriaknya sembari menyiapkan busur panah yang akan dia luncurkan. Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Ino dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tepat saat itu, ujung panah Ino mengenai leher _zombie _di depan Sakura, menancap hingga menembus lehernya.

"Akh... Ah... Uu..." Namun sayangnya itu belum cukup. _Zombie _itu masih bisa menjulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Sakura yang ketakutan. Suara erangan _zombie _yang mulai membuka mulutnya terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sakura yang tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

_**DHUAAAK—CRAAAT!**_

Di saat itulah, Sasuke datang dan langsung menghancurkan kepala _zombie _di depan Sakura dengan sekali pukulan. Hal ini menyebabkan darah kembali bermuncratan dan kali ini mengenai wajah Sasuke dan Sakura. _Zombie _itu terjatuh tepat di depan kaki Sakura yang kini terduduk. Sasuke melirik tubuh gemetar gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut sebelum berkata lagi...

"Sudah kuduga, kau ini memang hanya seorang perempuan penakut yang lemah." Sakura tidak mengangkat kepalanya, dia masih tertunduk dan tubuhnya masih tetap gemetar. Sementara itu, Naruto, Kiba, dan Ino sudah berada di dekat mereka. Ino langsung memegang bahu Sakura yang masih belum berhenti bergetar.

"Sebenarnya aku muak dengan sikap sokmu itu, tapi untuk kali ini kubiarkan, karena idemu tidak buruk juga." Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang masih terdiam di tempat mereka. Naruto dan Kiba hanya diam menatap Sakura sebelum berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Tapi setidaknya Naruto masih sempat menatap Sakura dengan iba sebelum benar-benar mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah mulai membuka pintu gerbang belakang sekolah.

Ino berusaha membantu Sakura berdiri dan akhirnya berhasil. Gadis dengan rambut _pink _sebahu itu masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari kedua tangannya yang telah terselimuti darah. Entah bagaimana caranya menghentikan getaran yang luar biasa di tubuhnya itu. Ino tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya dia hanya memilih diam sembari mengelus bahu Sakura dengan lembut.

Anak tunggal Haruno itu baru mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar Sasuke berkata, "Kau mungkin benar, otak kami memang kosong..." Sasuke menatap sinis iris hijau _emerald _yang redup di depannya. "...tapi dengan otak penuh pun kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa. Bahkan sebelum sampai sini, aku yakin kau sudah menjadi salah satu dari makhluk tak berotak di sana itu." lanjutnya sembari menunjuk kumpulan _zombie _yang jauh di belakang mereka.

"Jika pengecut sepertimu benar-benar akan menjadi anggota elit TPD, sepertinya itu bagus untuk menjadi candaan terlucu di abad ini."

Rasanya kaki Sakura terus bergetar hingga tak dapat lagi berjalan. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah dan air matanya menggenang. Terlalu kesal mendengar kata-kata Sasuke dan mungkin tidak dapat menerimanya. Inilah yang Sakura benci... di saat orang-orang mengetahui kelemahannya. Untuk menutupi kelemahannya, Sakura akan melakukan apapun—termasuk menyombongkan diri walau dia cukup membencinya. Tapi sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menutupi kelemahannya itu. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang pengecut lemah yang tak bisa mengandalkan apapun kecuali kepintarannya harus dia terima.

"Akui saja... kau membutuhkan kami."

Dan Sakura bersumpah dia akan menggaruk habis seringai sombong Uchiha Sasuke itu suatu hari nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Desuke : **Yosh! Langsung saja, halo minna-saaaan!xD Gimana gimana chapter2-nya? Kali ini aku yang nulis hehe, maaf kalau ada kekurangan :D aku baca ulang sih kelihatan banget ciri khas tulisanku di dalam fic ini—susah mau ngehilangin ciri khas itu D: #halah Terima kasih buat kak V3 yang sukses neror aku supaya _update _cepet di tengah _mood _nulisku yang amburadul... #ngaistanah #garukkakV3 #heh Kalau nggak suka, jangan cuma protes ke aku aja yaa masih ada kak V3 kok :3 #teruskenapa #digebukin

**V3** : Perfect! emang deh deb deb ini jago bgt kalau soal penulisan, hahahaha XD emang ini ciri khas kamu banget :3 dan jangan bosan dengan pecutan pecutan juga teror yang akan aku kasih untuk update XD ... nanti dulu, apa ini? kenapa bawa-bawa aku? =3= #kaburmelukkakashi

okaay, inilah chapter dua kami, semoga kalian menikmati(?) nya XD

akhir kata...

salam kibas rambuut cantik dari kami XD

XoXo

V3Desuke


	3. Chapter 3

**ngek ngok, kembali lagi bersama V3 dan kira di sini...**

**V3 : **ehm, jujur aku ngga tau apa itu death bell, karena kalian bilang ini mirip death bell, akhirnya aku search itu death bell. Aku kira itu anime, g taunya horror korea ya? dan aku pikir itu zombie, g taunya cuma pembunuhan ==" akhirnya aku tonton lah itu film, yaaa lumayan lah untuk ukuran horror asia :D dan satu lagi, ini fict bukan terror dalem sekolah, tapi emang pihak sekolahnya ngga ngijinin mereka keluar dari gedung sekolahan demi keselamatan mereka masing-masing :D. Nah, Kira ... wanna say something?

**Desuke : **He? Ngomong di awal nih? Ah, apa ya... Semua pertanyaan udah dijawab sama kak V3 kan? Jadi aku gak tahu harus jawab apaan xD #heh Oh iya, kalau ada saran atau kritik silahkan tulis aja di kotak review yaaa. Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca sampai chapter 3 ini mwahaha. Kali ini kak V3 yang ngetik dan aku yang beta. Selamat membacaa~~ :D

**.**

**.**

_**DISASTER**_

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer : **__Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Authors : **__V3Yagami & Kira Desuke (V3 Desuke)_

_**Genres : **__Horror, Friendship, Angst, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Rated : **__M_

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 3_

**.**

**.**

Hari semakin larut, matahari kini memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan dirinya bergantian dengan bulan. Para remaja yang baru saja berteman ini, kini mengendap-endap menuju _minimarket_ yang letaknya di sebelah sekolah. Dengan Sasuke yang memimpin, Sakura berada di belakangnya, menggenggam erat _stick baseball_ yang Sasuke berikan padanya tadi namun belum sempat ia gunakan fungsinya. Ino berjalan di samping Sakura, dirinya masih tidak habis pikir, dari mana Sakura tahu bahwa ia datang ke sekolah dengan mengendarai mobil?

Kiba dan Naruto berjalan paling belakang, seolah mengawasi kedua teman perempuan yang baru mereka kenal tadi pagi. Terlihat beberapa _zombie _berjalan sempoyongan di beberapa gang kecil. Mereka benar-benar memelankan langkah masing-masing agar tidak mengundang _zombie_ datang.

"Hampir sampai, Yamanaka berikan kunci mobilmu pada Kiba," perintah Sasuke.

Ino merogoh saku rok-nya dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Kiba, ketika mereka sampai di parkiran _minimarket_—langkah mereka terhenti karena begitu banyak mobil yang parkir di situ, serta beberapa barang yang berserakan seolah baru saja terjadi perampokan besar-besaran.

"Yang mana mobilmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Ehm... Sebentar," jawab Ino ragu, mata _aquamarine_-nya mencari sekeliling di antara mobil-mobil besar... Ia tidak menemukan mobilnya, "mobilku ... Kemana?"

"Jangan bercanda!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Seingatku, aku parkir di sini." Ino menunjuk tempat parkiran kosong di samping truk es krim berwarna putih.

"Coba tekan tombil kuncinya, kalau mobilnya mengeluarkan suara kita bisa langsung tahu, 'kan?" usul Naruto.

"Dan para _zombie_ langsung menuju kearah kita, ide yang sangat cemerlang!" sindir Sakura dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Kalau jarak mobilnya dekat dengan posisi kita, usul Naruto bisa diterima ... Tapi kalau jaraknya jauh ..." Sasuke memegang dagu-nya berpikir bagaimana cara agar menemukan mobil Ino tanpa harus membunyikan alarm-nya.

"Mau ambil sistem _gambling_?" tanya Kiba. Menyeringai. Dan langsung menekan tombol alarm mobil.

_**Teeeeeet! Teeeeet! Teeeeeeet!**_

Terdengar suara alarm mobil yang sangat kencang juga lampu sorot yang menyala di jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Tanpa aba-aba dari siapapun, Kiba melangkahkan kakinya berlari menuju mobil yang seolah berteriak menandakan keberadaannya itu dengan cekatan. Memang orang yang suka berbuat onar itu tidak bisa diam. Sasuke menyadari beberapa_ zombie_ berjalan menuju mereka, cara jalan mereka tidak kencang juga tidak lambat, namun cukup membahayakan kalau mereka tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Seluruh mata remaja itu terbelalak ngeri ketika melihat salah satu _zombie_ wanita dengan rahangnya yang sudah hilang, luka gigitan yang besar pada lehernya berjalan sedikit cepat dibandingkan _zombie_ yang lainnya. "Cepat lari!" perintah Sasuke memimpin.

Naruto, Ino, Sakura, dan Sasuke berlari sekencangnya menuju mobil di mana Kiba sudah berada dalam tempat duduk penyetir dan menyalakan mesin. Naruto yang berlari lebih cepat dari mereka langsung membuka kedua sisi pintu yaitu pintu depan dan belakang, Sasuke sengaja berlari di belakang Sakura dan Ino agar kedua wanita itu tidak tertangkap kawanan makhluk menjijikan yang kini semakin mendekat.

"Cepaat masuuk!" teriak Naruto yang sudah masuk di dalam mobil.

Naruto duduk di depan. Ino tiba lebih dulu dari pada Sakura, sehingga Ino lah yang mendapatkan posisi duduk paling pinggir, Sakura berlari lebih pelan dari Ino karena membawa pemukul baseball yang lumayan berat. Menyadari hal itu Sasuke merebut benda keras yang Sakura genggam dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, "Percepat larimu!"

Merasa sudah sedikit ringan, Sakura mempercepat larinya. Begitu Sakura sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil, kini Sasuke yang memasuki mobil sedan yang memang hanya muat untuk lima orang saja. Begitu Sasuke akan menutup pintunya—

"GRAAAAAAHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Satu _zombie_ yang merangkak memegang kaki Sasuke dari bawah, diiringi oleh teriakan Sakura dan Ino yang melihat _zombie_ itu. Sasuke menatap _zombie_ itu dengan tatapan kesal karena seberapa kencangnya Sasuke menggoyangkan kakinya, _zombie_ itu tetap tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya. Melihat Sasuke yang kesulitan mengambil pedang kendo-nya, Sakura ber-inisiatif mengambil satu anak panah yang Ino ganggam dan—

_**JRAAAASSH!**_

—langsung menacapkannya tepat dikening _zombie_. Menyebabkan darah_ zombie_ itu muncrat ke wajah Sakura.

Perlahan_ zombie_ itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada kaki Sasuke, begitu sudah benar-benar lepas, Sasuke memasukkan kakinya ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu dengan keras, "_Zombie_ sialan!"

"Cepat bodoh! Kita hampir dikelilingi _zombie_!" ujar Sakura menggoyangkan kursi Kiba.

Kiba menatap sinis pada Sakura melalui kaca spion tengah dan mendecih, semakin lama Kiba semakin muak oleh tingkah Sakura yang sangat _bossy_. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Kiba menginjak gas sehingga menabrak beberapa _zombie_ yang berada di hadapan mereka.

**_BRAAAK!_**

**_DUAAK!_**

"Wooohooooooo!" seru Kiba menikmati kegiatannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Ino hanya menepuk jidatnya, menghela napas, dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri "Cicilan mobilku belum lunas."

.

.

Setelah berhasil lepas dari kawanan mayat hidup, kini mereka bisa bernapas lega di dalam mobil Ino yang sedang Kiba kendarai. Ino menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela, Naruto memperhatikan jalan yang sangat sepi dan terlihat beberapa zombie yang sedang memakan jasad manusia di depan rumah seseorang. Sasuke sesekali melihat ke arah jam tangannya, dia memprediksikan kira-kira membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai k \e departemen kepolisian tempat dimana ayah Sakura bekerja. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih diam menunduk sambil mencengkram roknya, tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar akibat tindakan nekatnya yang menusuk kepala _zombie_ tadi untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Merasa Sakura masih ketakutan, Ino merogoh saku di belakang jok Kiba dan mengeluarkan tissue basah lalu ditempelkannya pada wajah Sakura, "Ini bisa menghilangkan darah yang menempel di wajahmu," ucap Ino tersenyum pada Sakura sambil membersihkan wajahnya.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan bersalah kemudian kembali menunduk, "Aku... sudah memanfaatkanmu."

Ino tersenyum dan kembali mengambil lembaran tissue baru, "Jangan dipikirkan, yang penting sekarang kita saling melindungi saja, ya?"

Sakura makin menunduk, perasaan menyesal menyelimuti hatinya, memanfaatkan kelemahan Ino untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri. memang benar kata Sasuke, ia tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut, terbelenggu oleh masa lalunya yang tidak mengenakkan sehingga menyebabkan dirinya tidak percaya pertemanan. Walaupun Sakura tahu, mestinya tidak semua orang berhati buruk, namun tetap saja dirinya menolak untuk dekat dengan siapapun.

Tapi sentuhan Ino pada wajahnya sedikit merobohkan pertahanannya, akhirnya Sakura menyerah... ketulusan Ino membuat air matanya mengalir dan menetes ke punggung tangan yang ia letakkan di atas pahanya. Sasuke tahu bahwa kini Sakura sedang menangis, mengingat Sakura yang sangat penakut itu menusuk kepala _zombie_ yang mencengkram kakinya, ia jamin Sakura mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu. Kalau bukan karena Sakura... Mungkin Sasuke sudah tergigit. Ya, dia harus berterima kasih pada Sakura. Maka dari itu, saat ini Sasuke menggerakan tangannya dan mengambil beberapa helai rambut panjang Sakura, kemudian—

"Aaww!"

—menariknya dengan pelan, namun cukup membuat Sakura merintih karena kaget.

"Kita impas," ujar Sasuke.

"Impas apa?!" sewot Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya sendiri.

"Tadi kau sudah menolongku, aku anggap itu adalah bayaran karena aku sudah menolongmu," ucap Sasuke masih dengan mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak belajar kata 'terima kasih', hah!" ujar Sakura yang kini sudah berhenti menangis.

"Kau sendiri tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku saat aku menolongmu," balas Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan!"

Melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang adu mulut membuat Ino yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka sedikit terkikih, "Hihihihi." Mendengar suara tawa kecil yang berasal dari Ino, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" protes Sakura.

"Ng... Maaf, tapi... aku merasa kalian ini mirip," ucap Ino sambil menahan tawanya.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak sudi disamakan oleh laki-laki bodoh ini!" sewot Sakura yang menggerakkan tubuhnya sehingga Sasuke terhimpit.

"Heh! Kau ini sebaiknya diet! tubuhmu besar sekali! Lihat banyak lemak menumpuk di sini!" kali ini Sasuke menggerutu sambil mencubit pinggang Sakura yang memang benar bertumpuk lemak.

"Kyaaaaa! Singkirkan tanganmu! Mesuuum!"

"Jangan bergerak banyak di ruangan sempit!"

Di saat Sasuke dan Sakura tengah bertengkar, Kiba dan Naruto saling tatap dengan arti tatapan yang sedikit terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Sasuke banyak melontarkan protes. Namun Naruto dan Kiba memutuskan untuk diam dan menikmati suasana ramai dan menghibur ini untuk sesaat sebelum mereka kembali berhadapan dengan para _zombie_.

.

.

Suasana ramai dan suara gemuruh dari suasana kantor kepolisian yang terjadi keributan juga hiruk pikuk para pemimpin yang berlalu lalang untuk memerika tiap-tiap _base_. Beberapa orang bertugas untuk mengawasi statistik kematian dan melaporkannya ke beberapa pihak. Raut wajah mereka semua terlihat tidak tenang dan begitu tegang.

"Haruno-_san_, apa sudah ada kabar dari pihak Konoha High School?" tanya laki-laki berseragam polisi dan memberi hormat pada sosok laki-laki bernama Kizashi Haruno, pimpinan anggota tim TPD.

"Belum," jawabnya dengan cemas, "Sakura juga belum memberikan informasi baru setelah ia menganalisa makhluk-makhluk itu adalah _zombie_."

Salah satu dari petugas kepolisian menghadap Kizashi dan memberi hormat sebelum ia melaporkan sesuatu, "Lapor, info terbaru saat ini adalah, jalanan menuju markas kepolisian ditutup rapat dikarenakan para zombie berkumpul menuju kearah sini."

"Apa?!" Kizashi terbelalak saat mendengar laporan, "Jangan ditutup sekarang! Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ini!"

"Tapi kalau tidak kita tutup, para _zombie_ akan memasuki markas ini."

Kizashi terdiam, berusaha memikirkan bagaimana jalan keluarnya agar Sakura sampai tanpa terhalang oleh kerumunan _zombie_ di luar. Tapi apapun keputusannya, Sakura pasti harus berhadapan dengan _zombie_ yang haus akan daging segar itu. Saat memutar otak, Kizashi merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Maaf ikut campur, bisakah aku memberikan solusi padamu, Kizashi-sama?"

Kizashi menatap pemuda yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dan mendapatkan posisi ketua dari tim _elite_ TPD _form_ ke-lima. Kizashi adalah ketua tim _elite_ TPD form pertama, dia menjabat sebagai ketua di saat umurnya diatas tiga puluh. Melihat pemuda yang masih berusia dua puluh dua tahun namun sudah memimpin tim elite TPD, sudah pasti Kizashi mempercayai kemampuannya, "Apa solusimu, Shikamaru?"

"Ada jalan pintas di dekat persimpangan sebelum pagar markas ini, beri tahu Sakura agar mereka melewati jalan itu, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau di gang itu pasti ada salah satu _zombie_ yang berkeliaran, maka dari itu para _sniper_ harus melakukan _back up_ untuk melindungi mereka. Begitu sampai di pertengahan jalan, ada tangga yang mengakseskan antara gang tersebut dengan halaman markas, mereka bisa menggunakan itu utnuk memasuki markas ini," jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Kalau gagal?" tanya Kizashi.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan membuat rencana itu berhasil," jawab Shikamaru dengan senyuman percaya dirinya.

Kizashi, sebelumnya sangat panik dan bingung kini merasa sedikit lega karena rencana yang Shikamaru usulkan padanya. Memang tidak salah pilih kepala kepolisian menunjuk Shikamaru sebagai ketua _form_ ke-lima tim _elite_ TPD, dan tidak salah juga Kizashi dulu memperkenalkan Shikamaru pada Sakura saat ada jamuan di markas besar. Kizashi sangat ingat, pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah terjadinya debat mempermasalahkan bagaimana cara polisi menangkap penjahat apabila dalam keadaan terdesak. Tidak penting memang, tapi dari situ semua bisa melihat bahwa Sakura dan Shikamaru adalah anak yang jenius.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Sakura." Kizashi membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi putri satu-satunya.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil kembali hening, hanya suara berita dari radio lah yang menyelimuti mereka. Ino berkali-kali memberikan _tissue_ basah miliknya yang ia letakkan di sarung belakang tempat duduk pengemudi pada Sakura untuk membersihkan darah yang menodai wajah gadis itu. Sementara itu, Sasuke menyimak dengan seksama tiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh pembawa berita, Naruto menatap ngeri pada pemandangan yang sudah benar-benar kacau, dan Kiba masih asyik dengan dunia penyetirannya sendiri.

Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Sakura melihat pada layar ponsel yang tertera siapa penelepon tersebut, "Halo ayah."

Mendengar Sakura menyebut ayah, seluruh tatapan kini tertuju padanya. Ekspresi Sakura berubah beberapa kali ketika ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang kepala keluarga Haruno. "Iya, aku mengerti..." Sakura kini memijat keningnya sendiri, seketika tubuhnya menegang terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi obrolannya dengan sang ayah, "Shikamaru!" sahut Sakura dengan nada riang, bisa dilihat juga ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi lebih santai. "Iya, aku mengerti, baiklah." Dengan begitu, Sakura menutup teleponnya.

Sakura melirik Ino, Sasuke, Naruto kemudian Kiba melalui kaca spion, "Kita mendapat kabar buruk."

Sebelum ada yang melontarkan pertanyaan, Sakura menambahkan, "Tapi ada juga kabar baiknya." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Jalanan menuju markas besar telah dikepung oleh _zombie_, kita tidak bisa melewati jalan itu."

"Apa?! Lalu percuma dong kita ke sana? Apa tidak lebih baik kita kembali ke sekolah?" ucap Kiba panik.

"Aku kan bilang masih ada kabar baiknya, tutup mulutmu kalau bicara tidak kau pikirkan lebih dulu!" geram Sakura, "Shikamaru—sahabatku sekaligus ketua dari tim elite TPD memberika solusi yang bisa dibilang sangat riskan."

"Jangan bilang dia menyuruh kita menembus kawanan zombie?" tebak Ino menduga.

"Bukan, ada jalan kecil yang menyambungkan antara jalanan dan halaman markas, kita bisa lewat situ dengan para _sniper_ yang akan melindungi kita apabila ada _zombie_ yang menyerang." Sakura menjawab dengan _pose_ berpikir.

"Itu... kau yakin?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Tatapan penuh harapan tertuju pada Sakura, saat menyadari semua menatapnya... "Kenapa kalian menatapku?!"

"Karena kau yang paling jenius," jawab Naruto.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, kau ini pintar dan dapat memecahkan masalah apa saja," sambung Kiba.

"Ralat, Sakura tidak pernah bilang kalau dia dapat memecahkan masalah apa saja," ucap Ino.

"Aku memang bisa memecahkan masalah apa saja." kini Sakura membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu pecahkanlah masalah ini." Sasuke berucap membuat yang lain terdiam, "Bagaimana? nona yang tahu segalanya?"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian, aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kalian dapat menuju gang tersebut," ucap Sakura.

Tunggu sebentar...

Mereka saling tatap sebelum menyadari perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Gang? kau bilang gang? itu artinya jalanan kecil, 'kan?!" tanya Kiba dengan nada sewot.

"Iya, memangnya apa lagi?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sakura dengan anda kesal.

"Lalu kita harus keluar dari mobil lagi?" tanya Sasuke, "melewati mayat-mayat hidup menjijikan itu?"

"Sakura, sudah bagus kita berada di dalam mobil, aku membayangkan kita keluar dari mobil itu saat kita berada di markas besar polisi," ucap Ino dengan nada yang takut.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi?!" akhirnya Sakura membentak dan membuat mereka terbungkam, "aku sendiri bingung, tapi aku percaya pada Shikamaru, dia pasti dapat membawa kita masuk ke markas besar kepolisian."

"Seberapa besar?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Eh?"

Ino melanjutkan, "Seberapa besar kau mempercayainya?"

Sakura terdiam pada Ino yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah serius, Sakura kembali menatap hp-nya dan menggenggam benda itu dengan erat, "Seratus persen, aku percaya dia seratus persen!"

Ino menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya, dengan tatapan seolah bertanya apakah akan baik-baik saja apabila mereka mengikuti cara Sakura yang begitu riskan. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela napas, "Hhh, kita coba."

Kiba berdelik ketika mendengar Sasuke menyetujuinya, "Ehh?! Kau gila Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Aku akan membantunya," jawab Sasuke yang berusaha santai.

"Tapi—"

"Kita ikuti saja, Kiba." kini Naruto yang berucap, "aku juga ingin mencoba mempercayai apa yang Sakura-_chan_ percaya."

Kiba menggertakan giginya dan memukul kemudi dengan kesal, "Aarrggh! Awas saja kalau gagal!"

"Hei jangan merusak mobilku!" protes Ino.

Protesan Ino diabaikan oleh Kiba, mobil yang kini menjadi pelindung bagi mereka melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Begitu mereka merasa sudah akan sampai, Sakura mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, kerumunan zombie sudah mulai kelihatan di depan pagar markas kepolisian. Ino menggenggam erat busur dan panahnya, Naruto membuka sabuk pengamannya dan Sasuke menggenggam pedang kayu yang lumayan keras itu. Kiba memberhentikan mobil di jarak yang lumayan jauh dari kerumunan para zombie agar perhatian mereka tidak tertuju pada mereka.

Mereka semua keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mengandap-endap, dengan Sakura yang memimpin jalan karena dialah yang mengetahui letak tangga rahasia tersebut. Ada beberapa _zombie_ yang menyadari kehadiran mereka, namun karena lambatnya jalan _zombie_, mereka berhasil menghindari _zombie-zombie_ yang berusaha menerkam mereka. Saat Sakura sudah hampir mendekati gang yang dimaksud, secara tidak sengaja Ino menendang kaleng minuman sehingga kaleng itu membentur kaca mobil dengan keras, menyebabkan beberapa _zombie_ yang berada di depan pagar menoleh kebelakang dan melihat ada lima daging segar yang membuat mereka tergiur.

"Ups~" gumam Ino.

"LARIIIII!" Naruto berteriak sambil menarik lengan Ino dan diikuti oleh Kiba.

Sakura memimpin jalan yang diikuti oleh Sasuke, langkah mereka berlari dengan cepat hingga sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, yaitu gang kecil yang seharusnya ada tangga di sekitarnya. Namun Sakura tidak menemukan tangga yang Shikamaru maksud.

"Mana tangganya?!" tanya Kiba.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Harusnya ada disini," jawab Sakura dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Mereka mulai berkumpul!" Ino makin merapatkan dirinya dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sakura! Cepat cari tangganya!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku... Aku tidak—"

"Pikirkan dengan jernih! Jangan biarkan rasa takut membuat konsentrasimu buyar! Aku akan melindungimu saat kau berkonsentrasi!" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura secara intens, "Percayalah padaku!"

Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri dan memejamkan kedua mata _emerald-_nya, walaupun dia tidak mau membenarkannya tapi perkataan Sasuke sangat benar, kalau Sakura merasa takut, dirinya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik dan benar. Akhirnya Sakura memeriksa beberapa tembok yang kini dibelakangi oleh mereka, sementara Ino membidik salah satu _zombie_ yang sudah berada hampir mendekati mereka. Namun sebelum Ino meluncurkan anak panahnya.

**_ZLEEEP!_**

Tiba-tiba satu peluru menembus kepala zombie tanpa suara, mereka mencari dari arah mana datangnya peluru tersebut, dan akhirnya menemukan _sniper_ yang berada di atas menara. Mereka tersenyum lega karena perkataan sahabat Sakura yang bernama Shikamaru itu benar, pihak kepolisian akan melindungi mereka selagi para remaja ini berusaha untuk memasuki halaman markas kepolisian.

Sakura membiarkan Ino lebih dahulu untuk menaiki tangga yang mengakseskan mereka menuju halaman markas kepolisian, saat Ino sudah melewati tembok tersebut dan mendarat di halaman, Naruto kini yang menaiki tangga dan diikuti oleh Sakura serta Kiba. Sasuke masih menebas beberapa _zombie_ yang tidak sempat ditembak oleh sniper. Begitu lama Sasuke berada di luar sana membuat mereka semua khawatir, sampai akhirnya Sakura hendak menyusul kembali Sasuke.

Namun langkahnya terhentik ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang muncul dari balik tembok dengan darah yang menodai wajah tampannya. Sasuke mendarat di halaman itu dan berjalan menghampiri teman-teman barunya. Saat Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, suara berat menghentikan niatnya, ketika ia menoleh terlihat sosok Kizashi dan Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

"Sakura!" Kizashi berlari dan langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa? tidak ada yang luka?"

"Iya ayah, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau memang hebat Sakura." kini laki-laki bernama Shikamaru menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk kepalanya, "Tidak salah aku mengandalkanmu."

"Ini semua berkat bimbinganmu," ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

Karakter Sakura yang berbeda ini membuat Kiba, Sasuke, dan Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sangat berbeda ketika Sakura berhadapan dengan mereka, Sakura yang kini berhadapan dengan ayah dan sahabatnya itu jauh lebih lembut dan baik. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang tersenyum sambil bergumam, "Masih Sakura-_chan_ yang dulu ternyata." Dan gumaman Naruto ini cukup terdengar oleh Ino dan Sasuke, sedangkan Kiba? Dia sibuk melihat-lihat suasana markas itu dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk kesini."

Ino mendekati Kizashi dan Shikamaru kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Salam kenal, aku Yamanaka Ino, teman sekolah Sakura." Begitu Sakura mendengar Ino menyebutnya teman, entah kenapa perasaan Sakura bercampur aduk antara senang dan merasa bersalah karena telah memanfaatkan Ino pada awalnya.

"Teman?" Shikamaru bertanya bingung dan melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini menghindari kontak mata dengan sahabatnya itu. Melihat wajah Sakura sedikit merona merah karena menahan rasa senang akibat sebutan teman dari Ino, Shikamaru tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya pada gadis pirang itu, "Tolong jaga Sakura."

"Tentu, itulah gunanya teman," jawab Ino membalas senyumannya.

"Sekarang ayo kita ke ruanganku, masih ada yang harus kita selesaikan," ujar Kizashi.

Mereka semua mengikuti langkah Kizashi. Saat ini, setidaknya mereka sudah merasa aman karena banyak perlindungan dari pihak polisi. Untuk sementara ini pula, mereka tidak mau memikirkan apapun tentang bagaimana agar bertahan hidup. Naruto berjalan di samping Ino dan menawarkan untuk membawakan panah-panah yang bersender di punggung gadis itu, Kiba juga berjalan namun dengan ekspresi seolah menganalisa tentang keadaan di sekitar halaman ini dan seketika, Kiba seperti melihat ada _zombie_ yang sedang diikat di dekat gudang belakang, namun ia menganggap itu hanyalah ilusi semata karena terlalu lelah dan terlalu banyak berhadapan dengan zombie.

Sedangkan Sasuke...

Kini tatapannya fokus pada Sakura yang sedang berjalan di samping ayahnya dengan ekspresi seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis yang semula sombong... namun perlahan sedikit menarik perhatiannya itu?

**~TBC~**

* * *

**V3 : **Aahhhhh! Selesai juga, XD. Kayaknya fict disaster ini updatenya bakalan 2 minggu sekali (macem penting aja deh ah) *plak eehhhmmm... aku bingung mau ngomong apa hahahahaa =3= aku serahkan ke debdeb ah XD *ngacir kawin lari bersama Kakashi*

**Desuke : **... *ngelihatin Kakashi diseret kak V3* Kasihan ih Kakashi, udah harus berhadapan sama Obito, harus berhadapan sama kak V3 pula... aku doain dari sini ya bang Kashi :'( #woy Emm yak! Chapter 3 sudah selesai! Semoga suka ya minna-saan :D Chapter 3 ini memuaskan bagiku kak, hehe aku sempet ketawa-tiwi sendiri di beberapa scene xDD Semoga readers juga puas sama chapter 3 ini! Yosh, sampai ketemu lagi nantiii 8D

**Salam kibas rambut cantik dari kami (lagi) *wink***

**XoXo**

**V3 Desuke**


End file.
